Mew's Journal
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Mew's diary of the Vocaloids and her adventures with them. Randomness, shojo-ai(MewxSeeU).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had the craving to write this.**

**Len: theunhappytwins doesn't own Vocaloid! Or Pandora Hearts, which is mentioned in this.**

**Sakura: Will you ever work on Stop The World again?**

**I'll try! And everyone gets a part in it! And it is soon going to include the EC!**

**Sakura: YAY! What's the EC?**

**Everyone else: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.**

**Well, once upon a time, there was a man named Sateriajis-**

**Syaoran: NO.**

**And, here's the key**

Mew writing

_Iroha writing_

April Third

Dear Journal,

My friend and roommate Iroha gave this to me. My name is Mew, and I am a Vocaloid-

_HEY, PEEPS!_

_This is me, the awesome and glorious Hello Kitty Nekomura Iroha. I am an awesome person, so when I accidentally bought two journals(I don't want to have to serve as interpreter for Calne Ca anymore, so I'm going by the assumption she can write), I gave one to my roommate out of my wonderful generosity. But Mew is-_

Shut up, Iroha. I am a Vocaloid, and live in the Mansion with all the others, and my cat.

I am probably one of the very few sane people, and Iroha get the hell away from my pencil. Go watch that fucked-up anime that Tei watches. You've got a crush on that one dude who wears giant fake cat paws, right?

Iroha ran away to go watch Tei's anime, so I'm alone and can write what happened today.

So, I went to record a cover of Ia-chan(she's dating Len)'s song. The one where you have no clue what the hell she's singing about. I think it was called something about sixty years.

Yeah, Sixty Years And A Night. I didn't think I sang it that well...Iroha burst out laughing and said I sounded like I had been hanging out with Haku and Meiko.

I don't know either. Then, something exciting happened.

I ran into SeeU.

I swear to whatever God exists I am not a lolicon. I know my design is 25 and SeeU is 16, but technically, she's older than me! Really! So, it's okay for me to think that she's adorable!

I still feel like Pedo Bear though...

Holy crap, why did I write that! Iroha could see! Or one of those derivatives! Iroha said she spotted that skull of Calne Ca's around here, not to mention Tako Luka, Hachune, and THE DEMON.

If I see Hairlegs, I will have run away too quickly for anyone to read my diary. That little thing is terrifying.

Excuse me while I go look around for it.

This area is Hairlegs-free. Thank god.

So, anyway, a few hours ago I met SeeU, and rambled about it for a really long time. However, this is what happened.

SeeU pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes as she got out of the chair she had been napping in. "Hi, Mew..."

I bowed. "Hello, SeeU-senpai-"

"Don't talk to me like that! It makes me feel really awkward! We're friends, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, SeeU-san."

She stamped her foot. "Not like that, either! Just SeeU! And I'll call you just Mew!"

I blushed. "O-Okay, SeeU. I'm sorry for waking-"

SeeU smiled brightly. "It's okay!"

Holy crap, did she know how damn adorable she was? It's kind of-

Iroha just walked in, be back later.

Iroha wanted me to comfort her, something about idiot clowns who killed kitties. After about three hours of crying, she was able to face the world again.

Damn overemotional mascots. Why do I always have to deal with that type of people being a Vocaloid?

Anyway. SeeU was making me want to make out with her-why does she do that? Does she want to be raped by a creepy old man one day when she's walking home alone? IROHA AND I WILL NOT ALWAYS BE AROUND TO SAVE HER! WHY DOES SHE NOT RECOGNIZE THAT?

Um. Anyway. SeeU was being adorable and rapeable(not that I would ever do that), as I have said roughly 70 times. We talked for a while, and then SeeU said this-

"I'm really looking forwards to seeing you, Mew!"

Well, to give context, she was talking about the meeting of the Vocaloid Cat Lovers' Society, but WHAT?! Looking forwards? To seeing me?

No, no, no! I'm way too old for her! I'd be Pedo Bear!

Yeah. I REALLY can't let Iroha see this.

I'll hide it under my pillow, change the hiding place around when Iroha isn't around, and maybe ask someone else for tips. Can't tell them what it's for, though.

Until tomorrow,

Mew


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still don't own Vocaloid. **

Mew writing

**_Calne Ca writing_**

April 4th

Dear Journal,

What. The. Fuck.

No, really. What the fuck?

If I told you what just caused my brain to explode, caused me to hide in the closet with my cat and the completely petrified Iroha and Calne Ca, and ended up almost killing our human sacrifice Kaito, you wouldn't believe me.

SeeU did. That's right, adorable innocent SeeU almost killed us all.

And now I'm hiding with a neko and a cyborg in a closet.

And Meiko isn't scared, but after The Gluttony Incident, I think she isn't scared of anything.

A lot of us STILL have mental scars from that. Piko has physical scars(who knew that people could eat USB cords?).

Anyway, SeeU just sang something called 'Hide and Seek'. Did you know that Vocaloids take on their personalities in songs after singing them? You didn't, did you?

And THAT is why I am hiding in a closet.

"I'm going to fiiiiiiiind you!"

"How long did the Gluttony Incident last?" I whispered.

"Three hours. Longest of my life." Iroha whispered back.

Oh, SeeU. How did this happen? Damn producers.

"Your hair is wound around my arm." Iroha whispered.

"Sorry."

"Oh~? Is anyone in there?"

She sounds way too cute, even when she's trying to kill me. There's something inherently wrong about that. Should I be worried?

"I am a piano, I am a piano, I am a piano, I am a piano..." Iroha whispered.

Otakus.

"I'm coming to find you~"

The door is creaking open. If I'm still alive, I'll get back to you.

**_This is Calne Ca. I am sorry if my handwriting is not that good, but two of my claws can function to hold a pen._**

**_Mew and Iroha passed out when SeeU entered. SeeU regained normality at that point and helped me carry them to their room. _**

**_I am writing this to assure the diary that Mew is not dead. However, I do believe that Mew is being Pedo Bear(whatever that is), because that is just not right. SeeU is sixteen. Mew is twenty-five. In actual years, SeeU is only a year older than Mew*, but it just doesn't seem right._**

**_I am going now._**

CALNE CA...I WILL FIND YOU. And kill you. I don't care if you and Mayu share a room, I will kill you dead.

-Mew

*I actually have no idea of their respective ages.


End file.
